The Roles We Play
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Two very different Shepards discuss their combat styles with their respective crews over dinner. Rated T for adult themes, sexual references and an allusion to a tired old joke.
1. Thief

Thief

"Tell me Jane Daria," Liara asked over dinner at the mess table. "You are probably the kindest, most honest and definitely the most loving person I know. Why is it you use such underhanded tactics in battle?"

"It does seem contrary to your nature Shepard," Tali remarked.

"Not that I don't appreciate you being able to take down a geth prime that is over half a klick away," Williams said as she nodded in agreement. "But it does get annoying having to wait as you loot every single weapons locker in an enemy compound."

"Remind me Ash were did you get your favourite Assault rifle from?" Shepard queried.

"A weapons Locker on Virmire," the other human conceded.

"So why did you train as an infiltrator Commander?" Joker asked from the other end of the table.

"My parent's I guess," Shepard explained. "Growing up they always referred to pistols as inside guns and Sniper rifles as outside guns. I think it might be a Spacer thing you know. A weapon that's set up in ways so you don't rip the hull open if you use it inside."

"And a weapon that you could use on someone that's standing on the next asteroid over if you're outside," Tali completed having grown up in similar circumstances. "Although if some one has to use a weapon inside the actual flotilla that usually means some one has screwed up royally."

"Still doesn't explain your kleptomania skipper," Williams said a smirk on her face.

"I was getting there," Shepard complained. "That's about minimizing casualties."

"How so Jane Daria?" Liara asked this had been the most fascinating dinner conversation since to one about Pre-Prothean civilisation.

"The goal of any good infiltrator is to be able to sneak in, disarm the enemy and then take them out," Shepard explained. "The other training allows me to bypass doors and hack terminals to do just that. As for me checking every locker for something useful, ask the requestions officer how easy he's job's been since he transferred to the Normandy."

"I must admit a certain satisfaction at being armed with a pistol that formerly belonged to that Asari slaver when we confronted her," Liara commented.

"A definite edge psychologically," agreed Williams.

"All part of minimizing the death toll," Shepard stated. "Of course when you're up against something like a thresher maw…"

"It's okay Jane Daria," Liara said cuddling up to her spectre. "You did all you could on Akuze and those responsible are in the process of being bought to justice."

"I still feel bad though," Shepard said. "All I could do was find a firing position some distance away and take pot shots at anything that looked vulnerable."

"I still think we should try to find you a cloak of invisibility next time we hit the citadel," Ash said trying to brighten the mood. "Hey Liara is it true what they say about Rogues like our commander here?"

Liara stared at the gunnery chief blankly while Shepard's head hit the table.

"It's a very old joke Liara," Shepard mumbled. "If you have a few free hours tomorrow I'll explain it to you."

* * *

"Just before we head out," Shepard said to the Cerberus officers before her. "There is a function on this armour I haven't been briefed on yet."

"Oh yes," Miranda said. "Cerberus managed to reverse engineer geth cloaking technology."

"Just press the button on the inbuilt omni tool," Jacob began. "Then bam, the enemy can't see you."

"I'm most interested in seeing how some one with your reputation uses it Shepard," Miranda said in that irritating superior tone of hers.

"Great Ash is never going to let me hear the end of this," Shepard said under her breath.


	2. Knight

Knight

"Tell me Xandi," Liara asked over dinner at the mess table. "You are sometimes the meanest, most dishonest person and you can be quick to resort to violence. Why is it then that you approach combat in a style many would call honourable?"

"Hey," Xandi Shepard replied. "I'm honest with all of you guys and I would never think of being violent towards any of you."

"I know my Love," Liara said calming Xandi. "And you have never been anything but loving with me."

"Still," Tali said. "Your fighting style does seem contrary to how you present yourself to the world at large."

"Hey as long as she can punch a Krogan in the face so as to turn a battle in our favour I'm happy," Williams commented.

"So why did you train as a Vanguard Commander?" Joker asked from the other end of the table.

"Well I was gifted with biotic power," Shepard explained. "But I'm still not powerful enough to train as an adept."

"Why that over being a sentinel?" Tali asked.

"Growing up as an orphan in the bad parts of earth doesn't give you a very good education," Shepard elaborated. "In fact I couldn't read properly until I was thirteen. In fact I had to put of joining up for a year because I had trouble gaining my High School equivalency."

"It doesn't show Skipper," Ash said.

"Thanks Ash," the spectre replied glad her friends never judged her on her past. "Anyway guns are simpler, step one point at target, step two pull trigger, if target is still alive repeat."

"What about your biotics training?" Liara asked.

"Funny thing once I had an amplifier it became almost instinctual," Shepard said. "I figured I must of used biotics growing up more than I thought. Definitely explains how lucky I was growing up."

"So why do you like up close and personal?" Joker asked.

"It's all about intimidation and confusion," Shepard explained. "On the individual stand point they suddenly get thrown to the ground by nothing and then there's me pointing a shotgun in their face. A small squad well you lift them and force them away from their position, one has been dropped of a cliff side, another's been injured by a grenade and the third well he's either surrendering or making the mistakes of a rookie."

"And armies?" Tali asked

"Ah the terrified radio chatter," Shepard said. "Are they being attacked by a lone mad woman or a battalion? A forward position goes silent. The attacker must have a tank. Once I reach the base all I have to do is check my targets then point and shoot. Several less bad guys in the galaxy."

"But what about an enemy like the geth?" Tali asked.

"Well you've seen it enough times," Shepard said. "Rush the biggest one in the room and make sure it doesn't get back up, reduce their combat effectiveness until they're nothing but toys a three year old could tear apart."

"Still I've read the reports on the Skylian Blitz Commander," Ash said. "Your actions come off almost as if you were a knight in shining armour."

"Indeed," Liara said. "Protecting women and children, rushing headlong into the biggest threats and inspiring the populus to great deeds of their own."

"Indeed nothing but Chivalrous commander," offered Dr. Chakwas who had been observing the conversation quietly.

"Well what you don't know is I had a date that night," Shepard explained. "I didn't think it was going anywhere but I really wanted to see the movie I was being taken to. But then those Batterians showed up and ruin my plans, I was pissed off and decided to take it out on them."

Liara got up from her chair and leapt into Shepard's lap.

"Your still my knight in shining armour Xandi Sue Shepard," Liara punctuated her proclamation by kissing her spectre on the cheek.

"Then my maiden allow me to escort you to my bed chambers," Shepard said standing up still holding Liara. "I believe it is my duty to ravish beautiful princesses I've promised my life to?"

Liara giggled uncontrollably as they made their way to the Commander's quarters.

"So who want's to help me file sensor reports?" Joker asked. Everyone nodded as Liara only ever used Shepard's middle name if she was angry with her or in the mood. And the tone definitely pointed towards the latter. It would be good to get away from the noise.

* * *

"What's taking Shepard so long," Garrus asked Tali who was waiting by the airlock with him.

"She said she was making her self perfect for Liara," Tali offered.

Garrus shook his head. Were Liara was concerned Shepard tended to lose all reason in his opinion. Finally the main elevator opened. Tali and Garrus could see the new metallic shine on the armor from their vantage point. Tali imagined it must of blinded poor Kelly Chambers. Shepard walked up to them rather casually. For the most part the armour was now the red of human blood but prominently displayed was a light blue in broad bands down the human's chest plate. The same tone as Liara and if one looked closer they could see the purple of Asari blood were the other colours meet.

"Do I look the part Tali?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," the Quarian replied. "Liara will love it, but please tell me you haven't bought a horse or another beast of burden?"

"When have I had time for riding lessons?"

Garrus just looked at the two of them blankly.

"You had to be there Garrus," Shepard stated as she stepped into the airlock.


End file.
